


Good Mornin', My Love

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Smut, Talk of Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth stretched like a pleased cat, her head leaning back to follow the trail Claude caressed up toward her jaw. Her fingers tangled in the sheets, her legs bent at the knee to swing slowly back and forth behind him. Her fidgeting betrayed her eagerness, not that she seemed to do much to hide it. He meet her halfway, hair hanging in his face as he positioned himself directly over that sweet smile that was for his eyes alone. "Good mornin', my love," he whispered, unable to do anything else but stare at the love of his life, the woman who had helped him unify two countries, the woman who, if his intuition was correct, was about to become the mother of his child.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Good Mornin', My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> To what I am sure is no one's surprise, here's another one shot based on Jullika's [amazing art](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1201574617275650051).   
> Also, I teased her with a preview and she drew this [amazing piece](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1202334617589686274) as well, and I love it so much. Check them both out, Jullika is so amazing I'm just going to be emotional about it forever.
> 
> (I wrote half of this on my phone, and autocorrect was not kind. I think I caught all the errors, but let's be honest, I probably missed a few. My apologies for any typos.)

Claude woke with a weight on his chest. Years ago, he had always found himself waking up in the strangest positions, usually halfway off the bed, but that was not so anymore. Ever since his marriage to Byleth he woke up on his back. She sought him out at night, even in the midst of slumber, all so she could lay her head upon his chest. The steady music of his heart called to her. She never seemed to sleep well anymore without its rhythm echoing in her ear.

Lazy strokes caressed Byleth’s back and arms as Claude slowly pulled himself into the world of consciousness. She sighed contentedly and tried to snuggle closer, the brief flicker of her eyes opening momentarily alerted Claude that his wife was at least somewhat awake.

“Hey, By?” he asked, fingers dipping lower down her back.

Byleth hummed again, the lilting tone ending on a high note in an answering question.

“Is it safe for you to sleep on your stomach like that now?” Claude turned on his side, not enough to displace Byleth as she curled around him, but enough that his other hand could reach her. His fingers brushed the underside of her bottom, Byleth shivering lightly under the soft touches.

Byleth lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest. Her green eyes sparkled as she gazed at her husband, the corners of her lips fighting the desire to turn upwards. “Claude, we were told it’s still too early to know if I’m pregnant or not. The only reason we even checked is because I spat out a plum.”

“I know! And you love plums,” Claude said, completely casual as his hand dipped between Byleth’s legs, two fingers teasing over her. “It’s just, if you are, I want to make sure we don’t do anything to hurt the baby.”

Byleth drew in a deep breath, her eyes dropping closed briefly as she fought against the growing desire Claude was creating with his all too talented fingers. “You didn’t listen to a thing after Marianne said it was possible I was with child, did you?” 

Claude just flashed her a charming smile, admitting his guilt even as he attempted to distract her by brushing his thumb over her clit. Byleth, with a slight roll of her eyes, leaned forward to kiss his chin. Claude did his best to hide his own deep breath he needed to take when Byleth made a happy little noise as her lips brushed against his beard. “She said,” Byleth began to explain, her lips lingering against his jaw, “so long as I am comfortable, we should be fine.”

“I see,” Claude answered, his voice heavier than he was intending. He added another finger to his teasing, briefly slipping inside his wife before going back to his gentle massage. “So, what do you suggest then, my love?”

“I suggest you take advantage of the positions we will be denied when my belly begins to grow.”

Claude paused, heat flushing his face a deep red. He could feel the smile on Byleth’s lips as she worked her way down his neck, trailing kisses along his shoulder and chest until her lips rested directly over his heart. The kiss she placed there was long and sweet, and when she looked up, her eyes locking with his, Claude realized just how painfully hard he was. 

“Right then.” Byleth yelped as Claude lifted himself, displacing her across the sheets. Claude positioned himself behind her, his cock resting against her ass. Byleth stretched like a pleased cat, her head leaning back to follow the trail Claude caressed up toward her jaw. Her fingers tangled in the sheets, her legs bent at the knee to swing slowly back and forth behind him. Her fidgeting betrayed her eagerness, not that she seemed to do much to hide it. He meet her halfway, hair hanging in his face as he positioned himself directly over that sweet smile that was for his eyes alone. "Good mornin', my love," he whispered, unable to do anything else but stare at the love of his life, the woman who had helped him unify two countries, the woman who, if his intuition was correct, was about to become the mother of his child. 

"Good morning," Byleth answered back. Her mint green eyes shone, making Claude's heart pound within his chest. 

Her lips begged for a kiss, and he would not deny her. She giggled softly as his hair tickled her cheeks, almost inaudible even to his ears, and his lips pressed against her own. It was slow and lazy, just as every movement they had made this morning, but done with care. Kisses were their unspoken language, the words they turned to when all else failed. He could tell her how much he loved her, how desperate he was for her, even how afraid he sometimes was. He told her now of happiness, of how wonderful he knew the day would be because she was at his side. Byleth responded with her own languid kiss, understanding and easily returning his sentiment. 

Claude attempted to spread Byleth's legs beneath him, but her muscles tensed. The suddenness of it threw Claude off balance. His hands clenched her thighs, stopping himself just short of sprawling over her back. Byleth's soft laugh was music, a song he did not even try to resist joining in on. "Going to be cheeky now, are we?"

Byleth's answer came in the form of her stretching, sinking herself further into the sheets. She rested her head upon crossed arms, looking as if she intended to fall back asleep. Claude ran his hands across the small of her back and over her bottom. This time, Byleth relented easily as Claude spread her legs and lined himself up behind her. 

He bent forward, chuckling as he nipped at her ear. "Little minx," he teased. 

Byleth's mouth opened to retort, only to drop into an 'o,' a sigh of pleasure escaping from within as Claude entered her. Her warmth surrounded him, their position allowing him to thrust deep inside her. They moaned together, both welcoming the joining of their bodies. He pulled out of her part way, thrusting back in at that torturously slow pace. Byleth shivered beneath him, pushing her hips back to silently beg for more. 

“Claude,” Byleth sighed, his name leaving her lips like a prayer. Her fingers clenched and unclenched the sheets beneath her, mimicking the same motions she made whenever she could get her hands tangled in his hair. 

Claude’s answer was a moan. He bent over her, kissing a trail of fire across Byleth’s shoulders. Byleth lifted her head, nuzzling her nose against his chin. He paused as he sheathed himself inside her fully once more, pressing a firm kiss against Byleth’s forehead. 

There was a faint blush on Byleth’s cheeks when he pulled back, and Claude’s lips turned in the smile he saved only for her, his pride causing his heart to skip a beat. “Ready, love?”

Byleth hummed her approval, pressing her hips back against him once more. “More,” she demanded in a breathy whisper. 

That tone was warm fingers running down his spine, causing Claude to shudder beneath their touch. Claude pushed Byleth’s hair to one side, his lips seeking out her pulse. At the moment he found it, he began to move again, causing Byleth to gasp beneath him. She gave herself over to him, allowing him to deliver pleasure after pleasure to her body, rewarding him with lovely little noises that Claude would forever hold close to his heart.

Byleth’s breath hitched, Claude’s warning that she was close. He sucked hard on her pulse, his hands digging into her hips, and relished the cry of his name as her body tensed around him. His eyes dropped shut as she became impossibly tight around him, her warmth overwhelming him. His hips shuttered in their pace, and he gave in, spilling himself deep inside her.

Claude rolled off of his wife, and pulled her into his arms. Byleth immediately curled back into her place against his chest, listening to his heart as it fought to regain a normal rhythm. He brushed the hair clinging to her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

“Little minx?” Byleth finally asked, her nose scrunching in the faintest hint of displeasure.

“Not a fan?” Claude asked back, laughter in his voice. “I don’t know, I think it suits you when you start teasing me relentlessly.” 

Byleth snorted and nuzzled her face against his chest, drawing circles around his nipple with her index finger. “I would hardly call that relentless.”

“Agree to disagree,” Claude retorted, placing another kiss on the top of her head. His hand dropped to her stomach, a silly smile on his face as he caressed her still flat belly.

Byleth’s eyes softened. Her hand covered Claude’s own, something about their warmth joining together making Claude’s heart do funny little flip flops. “You’re really excited, aren’t you?”

Claude exhaled heavily, giving Byleth’s hand a quick squeeze as he gathered his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah I am. Scared too.”

Byleth squeezed his hand back. “Me too.”

She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his, once more resorting to their private language to express how much she truly understood him. Claude leaned into it, taking the reassurance she offered and sharing in her fear. It lightened his heart, stealing away a bit of the weight that had settled in his chest ever since he saw Byleth spit out that bit of plum.

“Let’s cancel all our meetings today,” Claude suggested. “Let’s just stay in bed, and not doing anything today.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Byleth answered, her finger tracing a line from his lips to his chin before diverting to the side to scratch lightly at his beard. Growing it had to be one of his best ideas, what with as much pleasure as Byleth got running her fingers through the soft stands or rubbing her cheek against it. “Too bad I know it’s not really all that spontaneous, as I overheard you tell Nader to do exactly that last night.”

“Ah, got caught then did I?” Claude tried to laugh, but he was practically purring under the treatment of his wife’s fingers. 

“You did.” Byleth grinned at Claude’s whine when she dropped her hand. “Make it up to me by getting us some breakfast?”

He grasped her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss like a proper gentleman. His lips lingered too long to be proper, but her warmth was addicting. “Anything for my guiding star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my 100th work under this psudeo! Uh, guess I've been publishing more than I thought lately. Whoops.


End file.
